


Bite Me

by Mcwarr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kinda), 4 on 1, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Niall, Child Neglect, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Niall-centric, OT5, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Poor Niall, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s parents go out of town and he finds out he’s an omega going into his first heat… at least 4 of his teachers are there to help out.</p><p>Alternatively called <em>'What the Hell?!'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt from my tumblr, narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com. If you have any niall-centered relationship prompt feel free to send it in! :)

Being the new kid was never fun. 

Niall knew this all too well. His parents were both betas, which was very controversial in his hometown, so they didn’t have any family to hold them down to any certain place. This meant they were always very nomadic, moving him from city to city, meaning he had very few friends. 

By very few, he means he has a very docile fish named Nemo and that’s about it. 

But this time, his parents promised him that this was the last place they would be moving. Sadly, this was one of the many places they went where Niall just didn’t fit in. 

Well, personally, Niall liked Ashton and Mikey, two alphas in his grade. The boys liked Niall well enough, but there was just something about Niall that set people off. His scent was odd. 

Niall’s parents told him that it was because he hadn’t shown yet, which was a very strange scent to other teens because most people showed when they were in primary school. 

Niall just shrugged it off, he didn’t mind going to school that much. Though he didn’t really get along with any of the students, the teachers at his school seemed to really like Niall. 

Mr. Styles, the school counselor, was the first person Niall met. His parents insited on Niall going to see Mr. Styles every Wednesday to talk about his “problems”. For some reason, his parents thought that the reason Niall hadn’t shown yet was because of their ultimately negligent upbringing and his lack of alpha influence. Niall didn’t mind too much though, Mr. Styles was the tall, handsome and charming alpha every omega and beta dreamed about. He had a slow, captivating voice that curled around every letter. He seemed to really like touching Niall. He always sat next to Niall during their meetings, a hand resting on Niall’s thigh or a hand around his neck. Niall thought maybe he was just a tactile person, but he had seen other people in meetings and Harry was always sat at his desk, so he didn’t really understand. 

Mr. Tomlinson was crazy and Niall loved every second of his science class. Leaping around the class and shouting obscenities, trying to convince everyone in the class that “Chemistry can be fun!!”. He also took a special liking to Niall, it seemed. He constantly scrawled all over Niall’s paper, scribbling smiley faces and “A+++++++”’s on his homework. He often touched Niall as well, running a hand down his arm, or even flicking Niall’s forehead when he seemingly wasn’t paying attention in class. 

Mr. Payne, on the other hand, was the compete opposite. Niall had heard from Mikey that the British Literature teacher was super strict and harsh on his grading. But when Niall had stumbled his way into his class, mumbling a soft apology with hunched shoulders, Mr. Payne had just rubbed a soothing hand on Niall’s back, telling the smaller boy that he had nothing to worry about. No, Niall didn’t do too well in Mr. Payne’s class, but Mr. Payne offered all of the extra help he needed. When Niall had told Mikey this, Michael had whined, telling Niall that Mr. Payne wouldn’t tutor him even when he _asked_. By this time, Niall was flat out flabbergasted. 

Last but certainly not least, Mr. Malik. Mr. Malik was a whole different story. Mr. Malik was the art teacher, who everyone loved. From paint stained skinny jeans to perfectly styled hair, Mr. Malik was the epitome of the quiet and mysterious type. He often told Niall to stay back after class, gripping Niall’s hand softly as he showed him the proper technique to hold a paint brush. Sometimes the older man’s breath would lightly hit against Niall’s ear, resulting in a shiver and a blush on the younger. Niall didn’t even know what was going on anymore. 

It all came together on a Friday. 

It was the day after Niall’s parents had decided they were tired of dreary old Bradford and decided to go on a 10-day adventure to Brighton. Of course they had offered to bring Niall, but the kid was just beginning to get comfortable in his new home, so they decided to let the boy stay home alone. 

They would’ve never done this if they had thought Niall was going to be an omega. For goodness sakes, there was a 90% chance that Niall was going to turn out a beta! Even after that, there was only a 3% chance that he would turn out to be a _male omega_. They were so sure that he was going to be just like his own parents that they just up and left him alone at the end of the month. 

Only problem, Niall isn’t so sure anymore. 

He wakes up in a cold sweat. The moment he moves to sit up he lets out a loud, involuntary whimper. He claps a hand against his mouth, eyes wide with surprise. He feels a stirring in his pants and yeah, he’s half hard. 

_‘What the hell?’ _Niall thinks to himself as he gets into the shower, which is set completely to the cold side. Sure, Niall has had morning woods before, but he feels a pain in his backside that just doesn’t feel natural.__

__Shaking it off, Niall gets out of the shower, does his hair, brushes his teeth and goes to put on clothes._ _

__Another surprise is when Niall begins to pull up his briefs, and he’s hard again._ _

__Niall’s face is screwed up in utter confusion and dismay. He has no time to do anything about it. He even considers staying home, but his parents would definitely find out and he can’t just– Niall groans as he pulls the briefs over his hardening member._ _

__As soon as he pulls his joggers on, hoping that the bagginess in the waist will conceal his problem, he pulls on a large tee, grabs his backpack and runs for the bus._ _

__* * * *_ _

__Niall is really regretting his decision to go to school._ _

__He’s been sweating for his entire first hour, and the alpha boys in his class are giving him questionably sexual gazes. Niall shudders, keeping their gaze, kind of wishing one of them would just stick their c–_ _

___‘what. the. hell.’_ _ _

__Niall bolts up the second the bell rings, making a run for the office, ready to fake sick and get home as quickly as possible._ _

__It isn’t until, “Hey, I’m talking to you, _bitch_!” some asshole yells in Niall’s face as he shoves him up against the wall. _ _

__Niall’s eyes are crinkled in confusion. Bitch was a word people only used for omegas…_ _

__Niall’s eyes widen in realization. “Fuck.” He says lowly, but it comes out as a whimper and Niall realizes it’s because the guy is pushing his bum roughly against the brick wall and–_ _

__“You better let him go right now or you’re going to regret it.” A dark, dangerous voice growls and Niall mewls loudly._ _

__Niall watches as the boy who was holding him whimpers in fear of the obviously stronger alpha challenging him. The boy scrambles away, basically sprinting from the area._ _

__“Fuck, Niall.” Niall hears and he looks over to see Mr. Payne looking back at him, a hungry, desperate look in his eyes._ _

__Niall nods in agreement. “ _Yes_ , fuck Niall.” _ _

___‘WHAT THE HELL’_ _ _

__Mr. Payne lets out a huff of air, looking like he was using every once of self-control to not do just that._ _

__“Niall you need to go home, let me call your parents.”_ _

__Niall shakes his head “They aren’t home. 10 more days.”_ _

__Mr. Payne looks vicious. “They left you alone at the end of the month? Who’s supposed to defend you?”_ _

__Niall whines. “Didn’t know I was an omega. We don’t even have an alpha in my family.” He doesn’t want to think about that. Mr. Payne’s a perfect candidate for a mate, it’s only natural for Niall’s omega to want him._ _

__Niall’s family wouldn’t be sufficient for him anymore. Every omega needed an alpha in the household to protect them from crazed alphas trying to fuck them whilst in their monthly heat. Obviously, Niall didn’t have that._ _

___‘Yet.’_ the omega within him reminded. _ _

__“Fuck. Okay.” Mr. Payne says, grabbing Niall up in his arms and rushing him out into the parking lot._ _

__Niall whines, biting the exposed skin at his neck, wanting to drown in the scent of a horny alpha._ _

__“No, Niall. Behave.” Mr. Payne orders, his alpha tone in place. He places Niall in the car, buckling him in the car tightly before getting on the phone._ _

__“Haz, Call the others– Niall’s gone into heat– I know that– Just trust me–Haz, Haz! If you don’t bring the others home quickly, then I’ll be fucking him without you lot– Don’t try me.” The teacher says, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road without glancing at Niall once._ _

__Niall doesn’t say a word, wanting to behave like his alpha commanded, but he couldn’t help but moan at the image of Mr. Payne fucking him. Niall was panting by the time they arrived at a large apartment building. The teacher grabbed the small, sweaty boy and immediately began jogging up the stairs, stopping at a door on the 5th floor. The apartment was large, and the teacher pushed Niall onto the couch._ _

__Niall mewed at the sight of the alpha standing over him, looking incredibly dominant. “Mr. Payne–”_ _

__“You can call me Liam, Niall, or daddy, even sir. Whichever you prefer. That goes for everyone, by the way.” Liam says with a smirk on his face. “Take off your shirt, baby.”_ _

__Niall doesn’t hesitate, not even asking who “everyone” is, obeying instantly, pulling the large shirt off and kicking his shoes off hastily._ _

__Just as he’s looking back at Liam for permission to take off the rest of his clothes, three more familiar faces burst through the door of the apartment. It takes Niall a moment to recognize the smell and sight of his art and science teacher and his counselor. They all stare at the half naked boy for a moment until their unbearable alpha scent hits the blonde and he _wails_. He can feel his empty hole stretching and gaping, just begging to be filled. He can feel himself rutting against the couch, digging his nails into his thighs, tears filling his eyes in need and exasperation. _ _

__“Fuckin’ shit.” Mr. Tomlinson gasps._ _

__“Get him into the bedroom.” Liam says, grabbing up Niall’s discarded clothes and folding them quickly, motioning towards the other three._ _

__Zayn and Harry haul Niall off, dragging him off towards the bedroom, which is adorned by a bed that must’ve been larger than a king-sized. Niall’s thrown onto the bed, whining loudly and writing around desperately searching for any kind of contact._ _

__“Where’s Liam?” Louis asks excitedly, already climbing onto the bed and grasping Niall’s wrists together above his head, enjoying the way he struggled and sniveled._ _

__“Right here.” Liam says, walking into the room and dropping a heavy box onto the floor next to the bed. Liam grins at Harry, who looks overwhelmed and terribly excited, and undoes the tie wrapped around his neck, throwing the soft piece of fabric to Zayn, who climbs on top of the boy who is wriggling in Louis’ grasp. Zayn sits on the boy’s chest, who cranes his neck, trying to get closer so that he could maybe dig his face into the art teacher’s crotch. He just wanted something. _Anything_. Zayn tied the tie around the boys wrists tightly, then pulled it to tie around the headboard, securing the boy in place. _ _

__Louis grinned at the other alpha’s handy-work. “Nice, babe.” He says, pulling the tanned boy to an open mouthed kiss right above Niall’s face. Niall sobbed, thrashing around underneath the boys. Harry and Liam both let out breathless laughs. “Enough teasing, boys.” Liam says, as Harry pulls down the boys joggers and briefs, letting them twist around the boys legs. With the boys cock completely on display in the cold air, the boys all laugh as Niall begins bucking as well as he can, trying to get any relief._ _

__Harry shakes his head at the boy, shoving three of his fingers in front of Niall’s face tauntingly. Niall cried out, opening his mouth as wide as it would go, understanding completely what he had to do. Harry relented, only for a second, just allowing the tips of his fingers into the boys’ needy mouth, before going over to the other side of the bed, pulling Niall’s legs and positioning them up in the air. After a nod of approval from the rest of the boys, Harry pressed the first finger into Niall’s self-lubricating hole. Niall screamed, trying to press back and fuck himself onto Harry’s long finger, but Harry wouldn’t let him, pulling back every time he got close. Louis finally felt pity on the younger boy, pulling down his own boxers and taking Zayn’s place on Niall’s chest and waving his fully hard prick in front of Niall’s tear-streaked face. Niall’s mouth fell open immediately, tongue stuck out and eyes closed as Louis began fucking into his willing mouth. Liam and Zayn watched with lust-filled eyes as Niall’s pink little mouth stretched around Louis’ engorged cock. Smirking at each other, Liam and Zayn take their places attacking each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance in a never ending cycle, only stopping to watch Harry finger-fucking Niall. Niall moaned around Louis’ member severely, feeling Harry stick another finger into his bum._ _

__“Daddy.” Niall whined loudly, obviously surprising everyone in the room as he felt each of the alphas’ aura flare dangerously._ _

__“Fuck!” Louis growled, pulling out of the boys mouth before he came prematurely._ _

__Harry seemed to spur on, encouraged by the too-too hot words coming from the young boys’ mouth. He brought another finger into their boys’ little hole, leaning forward and whispering, “You like that, you little whore? You just love being your daddies’ little slut, huh?” Harry growls, his words turning everyone on even more._ _

__Niall nodded, mouth now empty and wanted. “Yes! Yes! Daddy Daddy, sir, oh my god.” He whimpers, completely unable to function any longer._ _

__Harry takes his fingers back, not even bothering to look to the other boys before plunging his cock deep inside the needy omega in front of him. Niall cries out, mewling desperately pulling against the ties, “Bite me, Bite, Please, Claim me! Alpha! Daddy!”_ _

__Harry doesn’t even try to hold off on coming, he had spent too many nights dreaming of this very moment, he unclenches his jaw and sinks his elongated teeth into the junction between Niall’s shoulder and neck. Niall lets out a silent moan, cumming instantly, clenching around Harry’s already releasing member._ _

__Louis shoves Harry away as soon as he’s licked over the wound, taking place in front of the moaning boy, shoving his dick into the somehow still tight hole, and reveling in Niall’s gasp of “Too much, daddy, daddy, Alpha!” Louis growls._ _

__“Oh, princess, you take it real good, yeah? Real good for your daddies.”_ _

__Niall nods as vigorously as he can, bucking up against Louis’ abdomen, already hard again. “Yes, yes! I’ll be so good daddies, dad– OH, god!” Niall whines as Louis hits his prostate over and over in a burst of energy, cumming right in Niall, biting right over Harry’s-already-healing bite. Niall whines, feeling himself cum once again._ _

__Panting harshly, tears and sweat mixing on his cheeks, _Niall needs more_. _ _

__Niall can’t even focus when Zayn mounts him, Louis is shoving his tongue into the younger boys throat, drinking in the boys scent and the engulfing way he could smell himself and Harry within the boy. He would finally be theirs._ _

__Niall finds him self pushing down against Zayn’s huge cock, moaning into Louis’ mouth for the tan boy to go harder and faster, hating the quiet and calm way Zayn was slowly fucking into the needy omega._ _

__Zayn continued to take his time, warning the boy lightly, “Be patient, baby boy.” When Niall whines out once, Zayn delivers a hard smack to the boys already red bum. Niall whimpers even louder, making all of the boys raise their eyebrows. “Oh, what was that, does the baby like it when daddy smacks his pretty little arse?” Zayn teases, making Niall whine in embarrassment, still nodding. Zayn grins devilishly, smacking against the boys ass once more, not prepared when the boy cums on impact. The clench around his cock sets Zayn off, a bit before he had intended, making him surge forward and bit into the same area as the other two alphas._ _

__Niall is breathing heavily at this point, overstimulated and still not sated, still squirming around as Harry and Louis attack his nipples, pinching and sucking as Zayn takes over kissing the boys tiny little mouth._ _

__Liam grins, stalking forward as if Niall was his prey. Niall whines, eyes trained on the usually kind-looking man._ _

__Liam pulls Niall’s legs up against his shoulders as soon as he hits the bed, pressing his tongue flat against Niall’s stretched hole._ _

__Niall mewls out, already begging for Liam. Liam doesn’t have it in him to continue his torture, and decides to save rimming for another day. “Alright princess.” Liam mutters, pressing his cock into the boy, slowly like Zayn._ _

__Watching all of his mates torturing their new omega slowly and cruely, Liam began fucking into the blonde, relishing in every moan and mew coming from the boy. Every slow, dedicated thrust hit against the boys small bundle of nerves perfectly and Niall just couldn’t take it anymore. He whined, “Daddy, daddy, I’ve been good, please, please, daddies? I’ve been good, Bite me, bite me, please, daddy, daddy–” And Liam can’t just be unaffected by that. Liam groans loudly as he unloads his seed within the boy, biting into the same place as all of the other boys and licking it so it would heal into a nice scar. Niall screamed, cumming for the last time, his chest smeared with white and the bed spread beneath them dripping with sweat and cum._ _

__“Well.” Louis says, laughing out loud._ _

__Liam joins in after, and Zayn and Harry do as well. As for Niall, well, he looks knackered, but he has a lazy smile on his face, eyes nearly closed._ _

__“I’m an omega.” He says, nodding to himself and they all bust out into laughter again._ _

__“Really? I wasn’t so sure…” Harry laughs, and then goes to nuzzle into the boys’ shoulder. kissing the painful looking bites surrounding that area._ _

__“I’m you guys’ omega… all of yours’?” He asks hesitantly, looking up at us with a tilt to his head that is the most adorable thing ever._ _

__All of the alphas coo, “Yeah.” Zayn nods along with the rest of them_ _

__“Your ours, Niall. No one elses.” Harry grins, a bit possessively._ _

__Liam agrees, “No one else can touch you, okay? I don’t think they’d dare try, seeing as you have 4 powerful alpha claims on you… but if they try you run and find us, alright.”_ _

__Niall nods lazily, and Liam thinks he’ll need to give this lecture again in the morning. “Yours.” Niall says, cuddling into the nearest person who just so happens to be Harry._ _

__Louis nods, “Ours.”_ _

__Niall wasn’t too sure what he was going to tell his parents– or anyone really, when they figured out about him being an omega– or what he was going to do when they figured out that he had 4 alphas now, who were his teachers. But at least for now, it didn’t matter. He had his alphas curled around him, whispering things like “ _ours_ ” and “ _never letting you go_ ” and everything was alright. He had another 10 days before all hell may break loose._ _


End file.
